Pittsburgh
Links Wikipedia * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Pittsburgh%2C_Pennsylvania * /Office of Public Art Phone Numbers * Call the 311 Response line (alternate number is 412-255-2621). * Mayor's Office (412-255-2626) * Littering (412-255-2621) * State Littering Hotline (1-888-548-8372) * Abandoned Houses (412-255-2175) * Abandoned Cars (412-255-4776) * Weeds/Litter/Bad Sidewalks (412-255-4155) * Building Inspection (412-255-2176) * Public Works Main # (412-255-2790) * Refuse/Recycling (412-255-2773) * Potholes (412-255-2720) * Graffiti Watch (412-496-2272) * Graffiti Busters ((412-255-2872)) * Report Graffiti Happening to You (9-1-1) * Report Graffiti in Neighborhood (3-1-1) * Report Mail Box Graffiti (412-359-7845) * City Planning (412-255-2200) * Parking Authority (412-560-7275) * City Council (412-255-2142) * Environmental Services (412-255-2780) * Allegheny County Health Dept. (412-578-8390) * Police, Zone 2 (412-255-2827 * Police, Zone 4 (412-422-6520) * Police, Zone 5 (412-665-3605) Profile: The Pittsburgh Metropolitan Area : source: Brookings This profile of the Pittsburgh metropolitan area demonstrates its contribution to state and national economies, and highlights the area’s critical assets that drive regional and national prosperity. *Population, 2006 = 2,370,776 people * Population change since 2000 = -58,585 people (-2.4 percent) *Change in principal city since 2000 = -20,985 people (-6.3 percent) * Employment, 2007 = 1,145,500 jobs * Employment change since 2003 = 11,500 (+ 1.0 percent) * Manufacturing jobs, 2007 = 100,500 jobs * Share of jobs in manufacturing, 2007 = 8.8 percent = -7,700 jobs (-7.1 percent) Change in manufacturing jobs since 2003 Economic Contribution to Pennsylvania Gross Domestic Product, 2005 GDP per job, 2005 Employment in largest export clusters, 2004 Education and knowledge creation Business services Financial services Metal manufacturingHospitality and tourism Fortune 500 headquartered firms (7) Company *United States Steel *PPG Industries *PNC Financial Services Group *H.J. Heinz *Mellon Financial Corp. *Wesco International *Allegheny Technologies West Virginia Pennsylvania West Virginia Ohio Pennsylvania Ohio Pennsylvania Maryland Pittsburgh Westmoreland Washington Fayette Butler Beaver Armstrong Allegheny $102,053,000,000 0.8 percent of U.S. total 21.0 percent of PA total $87,056 99.2 percent of U.S. average 106.2 percent of PA average 52,251 jobs 5.1% of metro employment 45,807 jobs 4.4% of metro employment 33,975 jobs 3.3% of metro employment 22,011 jobs 2.1% of metro employment 17,986 jobs 1.7% of metro employment Rank Industry _ 147 Metals 226 Chemicals 231 Commercial Banks 269 Food Consumer Products 358 Commercial Banks 425 Wholesalers: Diversified 455 Metals Critical Assets Innovation Patents per 100,000 people, 2005 NSF/NIH funding to universities per capita, 2005Venture capital funding per capita, 2006R&D workers per 1,000 workers, 2005 Research university enrollment per 1,000 people, 2005 University of Pittsburgh Carnegie Mellon University20.3 $182.84 $98.754.5 14 23,587 students 9,116 students 80.5 percent of U.S. average 279.8 percent of U.S. average 112.4 percent of U.S. average 109.0 percent of U.S. average 113.8 percent of U.S. average Percent of traded sector employment in “strong” clusters* Strong clusters (149,845 employees in 7 clusters) Business services 49.1 percent 93.3 percent of 100-metro average Construction materials Educational and knowledge creation Medical devices Metal manufacturing Power generation and transmission Transportation and logistics Human Capital Share of adults with associate’s degree, 2006Share of adults with bachelor's degree, 2006Share of adults with graduate degree, 2006 35.7 percent 27.1 percent 10.0 percent 103.9 percent of U.S. average 100.4 percent of U.S. average 101.4 percent of U.S. average Infrastructure Air passenger boardings per capita, 2005 2.2 88.2 percent of U.S. average Freight vehicle miles traveled per capita, 2005 914 113.1 percent of U.S. average Public transit passenger miles per capita, 2005 678 83.9 percent of U.S. average Share of population in high-broadband areas, 2004 70.5 percent 124.0 percent of U.S. average Quality Places Share of metropolitan jobs in principal cities, 2005 25.2 percent 51.2 percent of U.S. average Share of metro jobs within 3 miles of downtown, 2004 25.9 percent 119.4 percent of 100-metro average Share of population living in older towns and cities 68.8 percent 122.3 percent of PA average Miles of waterfront per 100,000 people 43.1 110.6 percent of 100-metro average Performing arts establishments per 100,000 people, 2005 3.0 98.1 percent of U.S. average Historic properties per 100,000 people, 2005 19.0 69.7 percent of U.S. average * A “strong” cluster within a metro is a traded cluster that has a location quotient—a measure of regional specialization—that places it in the top 20 percent of all metro areas Sources: Brookings analysis of data from U.S. Census Bureau; Bureau of Economic Analysis; Institute for Strategy and Competitiveness, Harvard University; Fortune Magazine; U.S. Patent and Trademark Office; National Science Foundation; National Institutes of Health; Thompson Financial; Ned Hill calculations of Economy.com data; Carnegie Foundation; National Center for Education Statistics; Federal Aviation Administration; Federal Transit Administration; Internal Revenue Service; ESRI Rehab Goodwill Building on the South Side gets an investment and construction in May 2011. Goodwill South Side.jpg Goodwill rehab South Side.jpg Links * Pittsburgh Coffee Shops https://madeinpgh.com/every-coffee-shop-worth-visiting-in-pittsburgh/ category:where